Wayne Lopez
Wayne Lopez (born Maceo Xavier Cugat) is an American actor, director, producer, and writer. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Lopez portrayed Detective Baez in the Season Twelve episode "Assistance Is Futile". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Assistance Is Futile" (2017) TV episode - Detective Baez *Queen of the South (2016) as Juan Carlos Ortega (3 episodes) *The Fosters (2015-2016) as Wade (2 episodes) *Review (2015) as Detective *Kevin from Work (2015) as Officer Romero *Grey's Anatomy (2006-2015) as Paramedic/Paramedic #2/Paramedic #1 (5 episodes) *The Gun (2014) as Pawn Shop Owner (short) *Episodes (2014) as Journalist #2 *HollyWayne (2014) as Wayne (5 episodes) *Help Desk (2013) as Rubino Hernandez *Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2013) as Uniformed Cop *Parenthood (2013) as Carlos *Dexter (2012) as Juan Alonso *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) as Construction Worker *The Mindy Project (2012) as Police Officer #2 *Super Cyclone (2012) as Uncle Clegg (video) *Prime Suspect (2012) as Bailiff *Southland (2012) as Jerry Bicks *House (2011) as C.O. Alvarez (2 episodes) *John Delaney Died Last Night (2011) as Jim (short) *Rules of Engagement (2007-2010) as Oscar (2 episodes) *Brothers & Sisters (2010) as Pedro *The Forgotten (2010) as Scoopa Rooter Guy *Difficult to Stay Alive and Die (2009) as Tom Jacobson (short) *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) as G.I. Joe Security Tech *Raising the Bar (2008-2009) as Various Characters (8 episodes) *Prison Break (2009) as Embassy Guard #2 *The Soloist (2009) as Cop With Tents *CSI: NY (2009) as Manager *Life (2009) as Foreman *How I Met Your Mother (2009) as Referee *Final Approach (2007) as Barnes *American Body Shop (2007) as Detective Kravitz *Nobel Son (2007) as Cabbie *Desperate Housewives (2006-2007) as Clyde/Air Marshall (4 episodes) *Help Me Help You (2006) as Cab Driver *Smith (2006) as Man *Ken (2006) as Tony (short) *Pepper Dennis (2006) as Cop *Heist (2006) as Bldg. Manager Doug *Ventana (2005) as Raul (short) *Left at the Rio Grande (2005) as Clemons (short) *Six Feet Under (2005) as Paramedic #2 *Blind Justice (2005) as Mike Mendez *Malcolm in the Middle (2005) as Jorge *Joey (2005) as The Cop *American Family (2004) as Man #1 *The Shield (2004) as Arreyo Gonzalez Esq. *Palmarejo (2004) as Pablo (short) *Karen Sisco (2004) as D.E.A. Guy #1 *Wild Things 2 (2004) as Engineer (video) *Joan of Arcadia (2004) as Security Guard *ER (2003) as Hank Benitez *Without a Trace (2003) as Officer Backer *Strong Medicine (2003) as Detective Rodriquez *The Division (2003) as Restaurant Worker *Robbery Homicide Division (2003) as Jim Kaplan *Dragnet (2003) as Detective *Boston Public (2003) as Minister (2 episodes) *Family Affair (2002) as Delivery Man *CSI: Miami (2002) as Marin Diaz *The Guardian (2002) as Corrections Officer *The District (2002) as CSU Cop *Thieves (2001) as Manuel Diego *Resurrection Blvd. (2001) as Cop 'DIRECTOR' *HollyWayne (2014) - 3 episodes 'PRODUCER' *Stanford & Son (2014) - Associate Producer (short) *HollyWayne (2014) - Executive Producer (1 episode) *Corteen (2013) - Executive Producer (short) 'WRITER' *HollyWayne (2014) - 1 episode 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs